Toy Soldiers
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: Inspired by the song by Marianas Trench: What happens when Klaus gets sick of trying to win Caroline over with candy and hearts, and takes matters into his own... forceful hands? Takes place directly after Dangerous Liaisons. Reviews are appreciated, lovelies!
1. Kidnapped

_**~For Nicola, Megan, Georgia and Alex~**_

Niklaus shook his head as he glared out the window, unable to stop thinking of how disastrous tonight had turned out being. How was it that, no matter how truly innocent a party started out as, the Salvatores always had to go and ruin everything? Not to mention, there was the _lovely _Miss Caroline Forbes who had proceeded to shun his every attempt at being sweet. What was that girl's problem? Didn't most young women _dream _of being fancied?

Clearly not Caroline. Had it been any other girl, he'd likely have thought nothing of it and snapped her neck like a twig when she turned him away. But Caroline was… different. She challenged him, made him look at himself differently. Hell; the last girl he'd ever drawn a picture for had been Tatia.

_But why didn't she want him, too? _

Shaking his head as he paced the parlor, he couldn't help but think that it could have been the fact that he'd tried to kill her in his hybrid ritual, turned her beloved boyfriend into his little slave, and nearly had her killed on her own birthday. But he'd told her it was never anything personal! He'd bought her a bloody diamond bracelet, for God's sake! Weren't diamonds supposed to be a girl's best friend?

No; if Klaus wanted Caroline Forbes as bad as he thought he did, he was going to have to start in on a different approach. He'd tried candy and hearts, and it had failed him miserably. So now, he was going to attempt what he did best.

He would take her by force.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Just relax, okay, Elena? Calm down and tell me what… happened…"

The blonde vampire trailed off as she walked up to her bedroom, still decked out in her evening finery, her blue eyes widening as Elena Gilbert prattled nervously to her on the other end of the phone.

"_Damon did what?_" she gasped as she was retold the night's events that had gone down after she had left. "Well, where is he now? What is he…? _He told you he loved you?_"

Caroline gasped, but the sound caught in her throat as her eyes locked on something that had been placed on her bed. Another stupid black velvet box with a stupid white satin bow. It was from _him._

"Umm… Elena, can I call you back? I'm really sorry, it's just… yeah, okay. Sure. Bye."

Caroline hung up her cellphone and placed it on her dresser, rolling her eyes as she sat down on her bed, pulling the ribbons off and tugging the box open.

"He just doesn't give up…" she grumbled to herself as she pulled out the portrait within the box, blinking a few times with surprise when she found it.

"_Thank you for your honesty,_" she read aloud with a puzzled expression. She had done nothing but put Klaus down and turn him off. Yet here he was, drawing pictures of her with ponies and thanking her for it?

_He is seriously messed up, _she thought to herself, shaking her head as she moved to change into her nightgown.

… . … . … . … . …

"What are you packing up all of that stuff for?"

Rebekah gazed quizzically at her brother as he piled paints and brushes and smaller pieces of artwork into boxes.

"I'm leaving," he said simply, and Rebekah frowned.

"What do you mean, we're leaving? I like it here…!"

"I said _I'm _leaving, Rebekah, not we. If you prefer to stay here and associate with lower class vampires and the few hybrids I'm leaving behind, you're more than welcome to."

Rebekah scowled. "Why the sudden urge to leave? Why in _hell _would you build a bloody mansion here, just to pack up and leave…?"

"My reasoning is none of your business, sister," Klaus quipped as he closed the boxes and began carrying them out to his car; a midnight blue Mercedes he had purchased a few days before.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she followed after him. "You don't want me to come, do you? Why don't you want me to come?"

Klaus glared with irritation, hissing through his teeth. "Because you don't _want _to come!"

"And Elena? How do you know one of the Salvatores won't turn her while you're gone? Then you'll be doppelgangerless!"

Klaus smirked a bit wickedly at her words, shaking his head. "No worries there; the doppelganger is coming with me."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do, whisk her off somewhere and make her fall in love with you? God, Nik…"

Klaus snorted. "Hardly. I have much finer tastes than that of Petrovas. I learned my lesson there many years ago."

"Well, by the time you get back, Caroline will likely have been mauled to death by her hunky hybrid, so this trip really is beneficial to no one."

"Quite on the contrary, actually," Klaus said with a smirk, and Rebekah frowned as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, my God… you're taking the bitchy cheerleader with you? Nik, have you gone insane? _Why?_"

"Because I want her, Rebekah. You and I both know I don't take well to rejection. Caroline Forbes _will _be mine," he grinned as he turned to his sister. "You can even have her pretty little boyfriend all to yourself."

Rebekah pouted. "It won't be any fun if you're gone. Finn is boring as hell, Kol is too busy gawking at himself in every reflective surface known to man, and Elijah is too much of a goody goody to have any fun…"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh, you'll survive. Perhaps you can even nab a Salvatore with the lovely Elena out of the picture."

Sighing, Rebekah began to stalk down the driveway. "Don't come crying to me when this little plan of yours goes all to hell…"

With that, she was gone. After a moment, so was Klaus.

… . … . … . … . …

Caroline's bedroom was dark. After deciding to just shove the picture Klaus had drawn her in a drawer, totally not for safe keeping, she had donned one of her personal favorite silky black nightgowns and crawled into bed, snuggling her little fluffy orange teddy bear close. She had fallen asleep as soon as her blonde head hit the pillow, completely exhausted from the night's tiresome events.

Little did she know, they were far from over.

Silently, Caroline's bedroom door opened and a figure whisked inside, quietly inspecting the contents of her bedroom. After pulling a duffel bag from her closet, several items were tossed inside; a photograph of Caroline with her father after her first cheer-off, pictures of her with all of her friends, her hairbrush, a quick jaunt to her bathroom to grab her toothbrush, a necklace Elena had brought her back when her family went to Bermuda, and…

_The diamond bracelet Klaus had given her for her birthday._

Caroline stirred feebly with irritation as she felt something tugging on her teddy bear, frowning as she tugged it back to herself, mumbling sleepily, "My Orange Porange…"

"Oh, sweetheart… didn't your mother ever teach you to share your toys?"

Caroline's eyes snapped open as she heard the voice in her ear, about to scream for help of any kind when Klaus' hand slapped over her mouth, grabbing her and her bear, shoving the stuffed toy into the bag and tugging out the vervain injector from his pocket, stabbing it into her shoulder. In seconds she stopped fighting, falling limp in his arms. Klaus sighed as he scooped her up, looking down at her. "You know, love, this all could have been avoided if you had just willingly let me show you the world…"

… . … . … . … . … . …

"…_can't make us stay here! You… never let you get away with it! He'll… dead before sunrise…!_"

Caroline groaned as her consciousness began returning, trying to focus on her surroundings. She was vaguely aware that there was a lot of yelling going on somewhere in the distance. Yelling from someone who sounded an awful lot like…

"Elena…?"

"_…bloody well grateful! I… stupid boyfriends of yours… to my hybrids… die again!_"

Caroline sat up and looked around, frowning. She was in a wood paneled room with pink and white furnishings, lying on a four-post bed with a soft pink canopy and matching sheets and pillows. Glancing out the window across the spacious room, all she could see was trees. Where the _hell _was she?

"I see you've finally awoken, Caroline."

Caroline's head whipped around to see Klaus standing in the doorway, and she narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"In a cabin in the woods," Klaus answered plainly, and Caroline sneered.

"In a cabin in the woods _where?_"

Klaus smirked. "Secret location, love; where's the fun in the game if I tell you?"

Caroline jumped to her feet and glared. "I heard Elena with you. What's going on?"

"A little road trip, Caroline. I needed to get out of Mystic Falls, and I thought, as opposed to bringing Rebekah, why not bring my doppelganger and a blonde I actually enjoy conversing with?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline shook her head. "You enjoy conversing with me? That's funny, because, the last time I checked, I hated you and have never had the desire to have a civil conversation with you. Now take me home!"

"Now now, love; I went to a lot of trouble to bring you here. Why would I take you home already?"

"Because I have things I need to do at home, asshole! I have cheerleading competitions, prom to start planning for, and a campaign for prom queen to run…!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're worried about _that? _Here I thought you were fun…"

"I _am _fun. Just not with you! Now where's Elena?" Caroline snapped, pushing past him and walking out into the hallway, storming down the stairs. "Elena? Elena!"

She caught sight of her friend desperately trying to open the front door, and Elena's face was twisted with horror when she caught sight of Caroline. "He has us locked in here from the outside. There's no way out."

"Oh, please. Move over…" Caroline said with a roll of her blue eyes, reaching for the doorknob to break the lock. Seconds later, she squealed and recoiled as her flesh bubbled and burned.

"Vervain?" she hissed through clenched teeth, whirling to glare at Klaus, where he stood lounging against the post at the foot of the stairs, smirking with clear amusement. "You covered the doorknob in _vervain?_"

"Well, of course! That, and the windows, breakable walls, anything you might try to escape with…"

Caroline felt horror sink into her stomach. They were trapped in this cabin with a raging psychopath. There was no way of escaping.

_They were trapped in a booby-trapped cabin with Klaus!_


	2. The Plan

"You can't keep us here," Caroline snapped, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the man before them.

"On the contrary; I can, and I will. Look on the bright side; now you," Klaus pointed to Elena, "don't have to put up with those pesky brothers fighting over you, and _you…_" he grinned at Caroline, "get to know me better. _Much _better."

Caroline sneered. "I'd rather melt my flesh trying to get the vervain doorknob open."

Klaus shrugged. "Have it your way; the hybrids will simply drag you back, even if you somehow manage to escape…"

"You brought _hybrids?_" Elena asked in disbelief, and Klaus raised an eyebrow at her skepticism.

"Of course I brought hybrids. What, did you think I was just going to leave them all in Mystic Falls to wait and have their heads chopped off one by one by your precious rippah? Certainly not."

Caroline scowled. "Well, what _are _you doing? Why did you suddenly decide to bring _us _to some stupid cabin in the woods?"

"I think the better question would be, why not?" Grinning, Klaus turned on his heel. "I have things to tend to; make yourselves at home. Oh, and Caroline?" he grinned as he turned back around. "Don't burn your flesh too badly on the doorknob. It would be a pointless gesture, and such a waste of such lovely skin."

Caroline glared at his retreating back as he walked into the basement, closing the door at the top of the stairs behind him. As soon as he was gone, Elena started to panic.

"What are we going to do? We have to get out of here! Who knows what he has planned? For all we know, he could be using us as hostages right now, while Damon and Stefan are forced to do something horrible to keep us safe-"

"You mean keep _you _safe?" Caroline asked blandly as she walked over to the kitchen, examining the window. "They could care less about me…"

Elena frowned at her friend's words, following her into the kitchen. "Care, that isn't true…"

"Yes, it is, Elena!" Caroline snapped, frowning as she turned to face her. "You know just as well as I do that if they could only get one of us out of here, they would save you. Because everyone _always _saves you. So, basically, in give or take a few days, either Saint Stefan or Dashing Damon is going to sweep in here and save you, and I'll be stuck here in vervain laced hell with _him._"

Elena's frown deepened. "Care, they wouldn't just _leave you here…_"

"Oh, yeah, maybe; if it was Stefan. But Damon?" Caroline gave a humorless laugh. "Please. You're probably the only person on Earth other than Stefan he actually feels any emotion toward. He'd gladly leave me here as long as he saved you."

Elena blushed and flinched. "You don't know what you're saying. I know Damon, okay? I know him better than anyone, maybe even better than Stefan does; he wouldn't just leave you…"

"Mmhm. Whatever you say," Caroline snapped, whirling again and looking at the window more closely, nervous to touch it in case it was smeared with vervain.

"Why are you being like this?" Elena asked, hurt clear in her voice. "It's not _my fault _we're here!"

"God, Elena, I know it's not!" Caroline cried, whirling on her again. "Excuse me for being a little high strung because we're trapped here while Mr. I'll Paint You Ponies down there is plotting God knows what!"

Elena frowned. "You think I'm not worried, too? Of course I am…!"

"Elena, you have no reason _to _worry! It's like I said; Damon and Stefan are probably freaking out right now trying to find you! Me? I have nobody! Tyler is off in the Appalachian Mountains without a clue this is even happening! As for my mother, the only other person who really cares? Well, the last time I checked, she's only a human with no way of saving me. So yes, I'm going to worry. Yes, I'm going to be upset that no one cares about me. Okay? So just… go be all damsel in distress-y like you always are and wait for you vampire in shining armour to come save you. _I'm _going to try and find a way out of here."

Frowning deeply, Elena opened her mouth to speak, but closed it tightly when Caroline turned her back on her again. Scowling, she stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs.

"Well, that was a very well thought out speech. I'd never have guessed you secretly hated your best friend."

Squealing with surprise, Caroline found her palm pressed against the window, and she screamed out in pain when her skin burned, realizing the hard way that the window was, in fact, laced with vervain.

She gasped when she felt strong arms pulling her from the window, taking her bubbling sizzling hand in delicate, long fingers and pulling it to a soft, cool pair of lips, kissing the sore flesh. She quickly recoiled, slapping Klaus across the face, wincing at the pain in her already hurt hand when she did so.

Klaus scowled when her hand came in contact with her cheek, narrowing his eyes. "Is that how you treat all people who are trying to be nice to you?"

"No, it's how I treat all evil hybrid douche bags who hit on me every time I turn a corner."

Klaus glared. "I do not _hit on _ladies. _Hitting on _is rude, repetitive, unimaginative phrases and gestured devised by the barbaric males of the twentieth century's youth to fail miserably at impressing women."

"So, that's _not _what you're doing? Because you seem to be failing miserably at the moment, and you just got slapped, which is what happens nine times out of ten when a guy hits on a girl."

Klaus frowned. "You know if you'd open your mind a little…"

"_Open my mind? _Open it to _what? _To the fact that the same psychopath who wanted to kill me in his freaky ritual last spring now suddenly _fancies me?_ Thanks, but no thanks."

His expression softening slightly, Klaus sighed. "Caroline… the ritual, it was nothing personal…"

"Oh really? So, killing Jenna instead was nothing personal? The last time I checked, that was personal to _a lot _of people. Especially one of my best friends, who you also happen to have kill that night. And no, to answer your question, I _don't _hate Elena. Maybe I'm just a little jealous that all the good guys fall for her, and only the stupid, psycho ones fall for me."

"What does that make Tyler?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "or sweet young Matt?"

Caroline shook her head, glaring at him. "Just shut up," she snapped, pushing past him and stalking upstairs to the room she'd awoken in, slamming the door.

Klaus rolled his eyes with frustration. Diamonds wouldn't win this girl over. Paintings didn't work, either. Not even endearing gestures won him a spot in this girl's heart. She was just so stubborn! At times, it was endearing. It only made him want her more, for he loved a challenge. But at other times? Other times, her stubbornness was just damn annoying.

… . … . … . … . …

Knocking softly on Caroline's door a few hours after their argument, Elena bit her lip. She knew Caroline was upset about everything that was happening to her, and honestly she didn't blame her. Half the time when she thought her life was bad, it turned out Caroline's was even worse. Relief surged through her when the blonde opened the door, her eyes rimmed with red.

"What?" she asked quietly and Elena looked at her with a soft, concerned expression.

"Have you been crying?"

"No, okay? I haven't. What do you want?"

"I… um… need to talk to you about something," Elena nodded, gesturing to the room behind Caroline's back. "Can I… come in?"

Sighing softly, Caroline nodded and opened the door wider, allowing Elena to enter before closing it tightly behind her. The room was dimly lit by the kerosene lamp by the bed, the crickets outside in the night being able to be heard a bit through the tightly sealed window.

"What is it?" Caroline asked and her voice was a bit hoarse from crying as she sat down on the edge of the pink covered bed.

Sitting beside her, Elena passed her a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow, Caroline glanced at what was written.

_I have a plan_

Raising an eyebrow, Caroline began to question the writing. "Why did you…?"

Shaking her head frantically, Elena pointed to the door, then to her ear. Then it all clicked. This was a way for them to speak without Klaus overhearing them. Nodding, Caroline took the pen Elena offered her and scribbled down a response below Elena's writing.

_What is it?_

Taking the pen and paper back, Elena continued the silent conversation.

_You might not like this, and I understand if you say no… But what if you just gave Klaus what he wants? Maybe then he'll have a change of heart and let us go home._

Caroline gaped at the words when the paper was passed to her. _Give Klaus what he wanted? _She had to be joking! She wasn't just going to let that disgusting British jerk have his way with her!

But… on the other hand, it was an interesting theory. Klaus hadn't failed in attempting mad ways of pleasing her, even if the plans themselves failed. If she succumbed to him, even just for a few days, then told him that going home would make her the happiest in the world…

Biting her lip, Caroline realized she had no choice. It was the only way she knew she would get out of here unscathed. Taking the pen, she shakily wrote down the words,

_I'll do it_


	3. Realization

_**AN: This chapter will contain insights into the goings on in Mystic Falls while the girls are trapped with Klaus, which will likely happen in future chapters too, so that events that are to come will make sense. Hints of Delena and other ships may ensue. **_

Taking a deep breath, Caroline exited her room. The cabin was dark, and it was well past midnight, but she knew Klaus would still be awake.

_Likely plotting something diabolic, _she thought to herself with a sneer. Creeping quietly down the stairs, she paused in the entryway to the living room. It was small and very quaint, with various paintings on the walls in gilded frames; landscapes, mainly. She assumed Klaus had done them himself. There was a small sofa, a loveseat, and a winged armchair facing the roaring fireplace, all which were made of deep royal blue cashmere. At the present moment, the hybrid was seated in the armchair, facing away from her.

"Can't sleep, love?"

She froze, her usual frown plastered on her lips. She hated it when he called her that. "No, I can't," she grumbled, and he turned to her with a smirk.

"Perhaps I can help with that," he purred seductively, and Caroline's frown deepened.

"Before you go all super horny hybrid king on me, I came down here to talk to you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he put down his sketch pad and pencil, turning to face her. "About what, may I ask?"

Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and continued. "You said you brought me out here to get to know you better," she stated, and he nodded, his grin widening.

"Yes, I did."

"Well… fine. Since you clearly don't plan on taking me and Elena home anytime soon… I'll… get to know you better."

Grinning widely, Klaus got to his feet, walking over to where she stood. "Excellent! Why the sudden change in heart?"

Sighing, Caroline shook her head. "Maybe I just think it's a better option than staying locked up in my room forever."

Klaus chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad we finally agree on something. I promise you, Caroline; you're going to love it here."

"Oh, yeah. Vervain on every escapable surface; my total idea of heaven."

Smirking, Klaus shook his head. "Once you get past the… precautions, it isn't all that bad."

Sighing, Caroline nodded. "Fine; whatever. Just don't make me regret this decision."

Klaus grinned deviously down at her. "Believe me, love; you won't."

Giving him a skeptical look, Caroline shook her head and turned around. "I'm going to bed. I need to sleep on this likely horrible decision."

Grinning widely, Klaus plopped himself back down in his chair. "Sweet dreams, Caroline."

Shaking her head, she walked back up the stairs.

Smirking, Klaus picked up his sketchpad again, returning to his drawing of a certain golden-haired beauty.

… . … . … . … . …

When Caroline flopped back down into her bed in the dark room, she groaned into her pillow. Why had she agreed to this? Chances were, if she gave into Klaus, he would only want to keep her here _more, _and have her all to himself. The idea of staying in this damn cabin for the rest of her eternal life with _him _made her shudder. It was all too horrible. To make matters worse, when Tyler eventually returned to Mystic Falls thinking he would be welcomed with her open arms, she wouldn't be there. He'd be coming home to nothing, except maybe his mother.

Anger bubbled in Caroline's stomach at the thought of both Tyler and Klaus. It was because of Klaus that Tyler had felt the need to leave town and break his sire bond. Hell; it was because of Klaus that he _had _a sire bond. How could this sick, twisted monster honestly think she'd ever care for him? He'd wanted to kill her in his stupid ritual last spring!

Squeezing her eyes shut, silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She wanted to go home. She wanted Tyler. She wanted Klaus to just leave her the hell alone…

… . … . … . … . … . …

"_Rise and shine ladies! It's a new day, and I am not a patient man!_"

Groaning, Caroline pulled the silky pink pillow over her head in attempt to drown out the British menace outside their doors in the hallway.

There were a few quick raps on Caroline's door, and she groaned more loudly. "Go away! I don't want to get up yet!"

"_Out of bed, Caroline; your breakfast will be cold if you dally too long!_"

Frowning with confusion, Caroline removed the pillow and narrowed her eyes as she paid attention to the scent assaulting her nose for the first time. "Breakfast…?" she mumbled, sniffing at the air. Eggs, toast with honey, and… some kind of meat…?

"_HEY! What the hell? Put me down, you ass…!_"

"_Hush now, Elena; set an example for your lovely friend and get downstairs._"

There was a thump in the next room over, and Elena could be heard grumbling irritably under her breath as her door was closed again. "_Bastard…_"

Klaus knocked on Caroline's door again, a bit more urgently. "_Come on now, love; hurry! Up and at 'em!_"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline slid out of bed and walked over to the white wooden dresser across the room. Pulling the top drawer open, she found herself greeted by her very own collection of underwear, along with a few new lacy pieces.

_The ass went through my underwear…?! _Furiously, blushing all the while, she pulled out a simple white bra with matching panties, opening the drawer beneath it and tugging out her yellow sundress, going about dressing for… breakfast? Who would have thought Klaus would actually _make _them breakfast. Then again, he'd likely had a hybrid do it for him; she wouldn't put it past him for a second. Sneering as she slipped the dress on over her head and adjusted it, she picked up her hairbrush, which she noticed Klaus had also stolen from her house, and went about brushing her tangled blonde hair. She'd barely slept a wink last night, choosing instead to lie in bed and cry, wallowing in self-pity. She couldn't help but wonder what everyone in Mystic Falls was doing at the present moment, realizing that they were missing…

… . … . … . … . …

The sunlight was streaming brightly through the large windows in the bedroom of Damon Salvatore as he rolled over, slowly waking up to a slight headache. Damn alcohol…

The night had been eventful; too eventful. He'd gone to the Mikaelson's ball, only for Elena to arrive after he and Stefan both had specifically told her not to; that it would be too dangerous. He'd danced with her, and then she'd disappeared and made some horrible, stupid deal with Esther. The just splendid evening had ended with her telling him his love for her was the problem, tossed the pretty boy… Troll or something, off a balcony when he'd broken Matt's hand, and left the scene of the crime with Elena's judgy little eyes boring into his back.

Then, he'd proceeded to get drunk and sleep with Barbie Klaus. Wait… what…?

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Damon's eyes snapped open as he turned his head to the side. Sure enough, there she was; Rebekah. It hadn't been some twisted dream; he'd really had hate sex with Rebekah. "Well, hello there," he commented, raising an eyebrow. She grinned wickedly, sitting up and running a hand through her disheveled blonde hair.

"Last night was only so-so; you were a bit of a disappointment, really," Rebekah said flippantly, examining her nails.

Damon narrowed his eyes, sitting up as well. "_Excuse me…?_"

"Oh, don't look at me with those big blue eyes; I'm not a Petrova, they won't work on me."

Damon glared and rolled his eyes, sliding out of bed and tugging his boxers on. "Well, funny enough, you're certainly enough of a bitch to be one…"

"Oh, come now; not all Petrovas are bitches. Well, at least not to you. I'd rather enjoy shoving a dagger in the back of your pretty little girlfriend, if Nik wouldn't rip my head off for it."

Damon's eyes went dead at the mention of Elena, and he stood up and walked across the room, snatching up his cell phone. Rebekah noticed his reaction and grinned wider. "Oh, did you and Elena have a spat? What a shame; you never even slept with her, and now she'll be running back to your brother… Then again, I wouldn't blame her; he's much better in bed…"

"Oh, shut up," Damon groaned with irritation as he checked his missed calls, finding a message from Elena in his inbox. He listened to her go on and on about how she hadn't meant what she'd said the way he had taken it, and sneered with irritation when she proceeded to tell him how reckless he'd been for going after Kol like that. "_He's an Original, Damon; he could have killed you…!_"

Rolling his eyes, he flipped his phone off, not noticing the text he'd also received from Stefan last night.

"Don't be so petty," Rebekah said, frowning. "God; I heard about what Elena said to you. After that, I think you'd be glad Nik has finally taken the little menace off of your hands."

Freezing, Damon turned to face her, his eyes wide. "_What?_"

"What, you didn't find it odd that she only sent you one message? Wouldn't she normally… oh, what's the word… _spam _you with pointless apologies?"

"_What do you mean he took her off of my hands?_"

"Last night, after the ball, Nik took Caroline and Elena somewhere. Don't ask me where; he wouldn't tell me. A pity you didn't know; I bet even after what she said to you, you'd have risked your silly little life for the twat."

"You bitch," Damon snarled. "What was last night, some kind of distraction to keep me away?"

"No, Damon, it wasn't," Rebekah said with a glare. "It was merely done out of boredom. Not everything I do has to do with Nik's plans."

Grabbing his phone again, Damon checked his text messages; about a dozen from Stefan, all the same.

_I can't find Elena; is she with you?_

"_DAMN IT!_" he yelled, tossing the phone across the room.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Caroline, honey? Are you up?"

Liz knocked on Caroline's bedroom door, frowning a bit with concern. It was nearly noon and she still hadn't gotten out of bed. Sure, she'd been out late at that party, but it wasn't like Caroline to sleep the day away. When she still didn't even offer up an answer, Liz opened the door.

Caroline's bed was made, and there was a note lying on the pillow. It was written in elegant scripture, and addressed to Ms. Forbes. Frowning, she picked it up and flipped it over, reading what was written on the other side.

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

_** Don't worry about Caroline's absence; I assure you she'll be more than safe with me. I promise to bring her back home, although chances are your natural life may have run out before the time comes when I'm confident she won't run away when I do. So, please accept my apology for not allowing you to say goodbye; it likely would have been a bit difficult, not to mention pointless, to do with her being in the state she's currently in. **_

_**Best wishes and a happy lifetime, **_

_**Klaus**_

Liz gave a strangled cry of horror, dropping the note. That bastard, that sick, despicable bastard had taken Caroline. How had she not heard him, heard any sign of a struggle. Yanking open drawers, she came to find all of Caroline's things gone, along with most of her pictures and other person possessions.

Her little girl was gone. Her little girl was at the mercy of a psychopath.

… . … . … . … . … . …

When Caroline opened her door five minutes later, she was greeted by a very irritable, disheveled Elena, and raised an eyebrow. "What was that thump I heard…?"

Glaring, Elena stomped down the stairs, speaking louder than necessary. "The ass picked me up out of bed and dropped me onto the floor!"

Klaus could be heard chuckling from the kitchen, and smirked when both girls entered. "Oh, Elena; don't be such a drama queen."

Elena glared frostily as she sat down at the table with her arms crossed over her chest, and Caroline sat down beside her, giving her a small, sympathetic smile. Klaus grinned and placed a plate before each of them. Caroline's nose hadn't lied; there were gourmet style scrambled eggs with chives, toast with honey, and… some type of sausage.

"What's this?" Caroline asked, poking the meat with her fork.

Klaus smirked. "Italian blood sausage, of course."

Elena nearly choked on the bite of meat she had taken, paling. "_Blood _sausage…?"

"Relax," Klaus said, rolling his eyes. "Plenty of normal, _human _people eat them."

Caroline took a bite, her curiosity getting the better of her. Surprisingly, it was good. She quickly ate the entire thing, moving on to her eggs. The next thing she knew, Klaus was placing a crystal goblet of red liquid before her, and she knew it was blood when her eyes shifted at the sight of it.

"B+," he said with a smirk. "Rumor has it that it's your favorite."

Caroline nodded, picking up the goblet. "Yes, it is," she said quietly, and Elena bit her lip, taking a small bite of toast. She seemed uncomfortable, and Caroline could sense it as she sipped at the blood.

"So," she said, attempting to make conversation, as much as it sickened her. "What do you plan on forcing us to do today?"

"I was thinking an art lesson," Klaus said simply as he sat across from them, sipping at his own glass of blood.

"Art lesson?" Elena asked, frowning lightly.

"Oh, you're more than welcome to sit out," Klaus said, and Elena frowned. It seemed more like an order than a request, from the way the hybrid's eyes narrowed. Putting on a falsely sweet smile, Elena shook her head.

"Of course not! I _love _painting."

Basically, that could be translated to, "_There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her._"

Klaus resisted the powerful urge to groan with frustration, falsely smiling back. "Oh… excellent. We'll start after breakfast, then."

Both girls nodded, and Caroline shot Elena a slightly frosty gaze when Klaus wasn't looking. The look positively screamed, "_You'd better be grateful that I'm doing this._"

Elena looked down sheepishly, not saying a word.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"No, no, no; smaller strokes, Elena! It's all about details," Klaus scolded as he watched Elena attempt to paint a sunset. She flushed and glared; all he'd done for the past hour and a half was criticise everything she painted; every move she made. Yet, Caroline's sunset was "lovely" and "exceptionally well done for an amateur."

"Well, if my strokes are so terribly done why don't you finish it for me, asshole?" Elena snapped, tossing the brush at him and storming from the living room. Klaus glared, glancing down at his shirt; the beige fabric was now smeared with orange paint.

Caroline grinned slightly as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, giggling faintly at his expression. Klaus turned to her when the sound reached his ears and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you think my displeasure is funny?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, and she grinned, continuing to paint.

"I do, actually. You're acting like a pouty child."

"This was my favorite shirt!"

Grinning deviously, Caroline turned around and gave a flick of her paintbrush, splattering yellow paint on his shirt, as well. "Oops," she said, smiling innocently and fluttering her lashes.

Klaus glared, glancing down at his shirt again before grabbing his own brush, which was currently coated with sky blue paint, and blurring over to her, painting a large blue dot on her forehead before she could blink.

"Hey!" she snapped angrily, her eyes turning icy. Klaus smirked and cocked his head to the side, his eyes devious.

"How adorable," he commented and she glared, turning back to her painting, ignoring him. Klaus raised an eyebrow as he watched her paint, putting his brush down and shaking his head.

"You're blending your colors wrong," he commented, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't all be world class artists, now can we?" she snapped, and he smirked; he loved it when she was feisty.

"Sadly, no; but then again, if we were, there wouldn't be such thing as talent, would there?"

Caroline just shook her head and didn't respond. Sighing softly, Klaus took a step closer and placed his hand over hers, guiding it across the canvas. "Do it more like this," he instructed her, feeling her stiffen at his touch. She was well aware that his chest didn't need to be pressed up against her back to help her with this, but resisted the strong urge to shove him off of her and through the wall to the next room. After all; if she did that, he'd never let them leave.

"Fine," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "I can do it myself, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice as he paused their hands.

"_Yes_," Caroline said icily, shrugging him off and he chuckled, releasing her hand.

"Very well, then," he said, pleased that she hadn't slapped him as he walked back over to his own easel, continuing to watch her from the corner of his eye as he painted. He would never understand why she didn't see how beautiful she truly was; golden hair that fell in waves down her back, blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed, curves that were a sculptors dream; he could just sit around and sketch her for hours. Which, if he was being honest, he often did. He hoped that, one day, he'd be able to sketch her in person and not just from memory.

"Much better, love," he commented softly, noticing that she had taken his advice to heart as she painted, and noticed the faint blush creep to her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, her voice lacking some of its normal iciness. Grinning to himself, Klaus turned back to his painting once more. He needed a master plan to go along with his diabolical plan; a plan that would truly woo Caroline. He knew she wasn't the type of girl to fall into one's arms over expensive, extravagant gifts; no, she was what one would call a true romantic. He would need to do something tremendously special for her to win her heart.

But what could he do that he hadn't already done?


	4. And So It Begins

"He took them somewhere after the ball," Damon grumbled as he paced back and forth in the sheriff's office, Liz watching his every move from behind her desk, looking more exhausted than usual. It was nearly nine-thirty at night, and they had all been here for the entire day, trying to find a lead as to where Klaus may have taken Caroline and Elena; her, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't ruined his little party," Stefan grumbled and Damon shot him an icy look.

"This is _not _my fault! As the resident _good_ brother, you should have been watching her!"

"She's not a child, Damon; she doesn't need a babysitter!"

"Well, clearly she does," he hissed, his voice breaking, and Liz furiously interjected.

"Both of you need to stop this! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Now; Matt. You say that the last time you saw any of the Originals was last night, at the Grill?"

"Yeah; Rebekah. She left with Damon," he stated, shooting Damon a curious frown.

"Damon; Rebekah told you about Klaus' plan this morning, didn't she?"

"Yes," Damon grumbled as he leaned against the wall. "The bitch failed to mention it last night."

"She was likely too busy doing something else…" Stefan muttered, and Damon opened his mouth to interject, earning a glare from Liz that made him regain some of his composer.

"Bonnie," Liz said with a sigh. "Isn't there something you can do? A spell, anything?"

"I can try, but it probably won't do any good," she said, shrugging. "Klaus has connections; connections with witches who are much stronger than I am. He might have some kind of block up so I can't get through to where they are."

"Well, you have to try!" Jeremy cried. "That freak has my sister!"

"He has Caroline, too," Matt said with a slight tone of irritation. Despite the way things had ended between them, he still harbored some feelings for the fair-haired vampiress, and the fact that no one else but Liz seemed concerned for her bothered him. If anything, Caroline was in more danger in this situation than Elena was. No matter what, Elena would be safe; Klaus needed her, so he wouldn't harm her. But Caroline… If she did something that really irked the Original, nothing was stopping him from killing her. As the saying went, there were plenty more fish in the sea. Especially when you were Klaus.

"Yes," Liz said with agreement, worry filling her features. "He has Caroline, too. Who knows what he might try to do to her?"

"Which is why we need to find them," Stefan agreed. He had to admit; he was worried for Caroline, too. While Damon could obviously care less about anyone but Elena, Stefan felt a twinge of protectiveness toward Caroline. Maybe it was because they had bonded when she turned; he really didn't know. But he knew one thing; he had to get them both away from Klaus.

"We have to talk to the other Originals," he stated, standing up. "One of them might know something."

"They won't tell you anything after what Damon did," Matt said, glaring and Damon glared back with disbelief.

"I saved your life, moron! Kol would have killed you!"

"Enough!" Liz yelled, getting to her feet. "Damon, Matt; find Rebekah. Stefan; talk to Elijah. Jeremy and Alaric will take Kol."

"What about you?" Alaric asked as he stood, frowning; why did they get stuck with the Original most likely to kill them? Glancing at his finger, he frowned as he realized; the rings.

"I'm going to try to find the mother and the other son; Finn? If what you say is true, and this woman has been watching over Klaus for the past thousand years, maybe she knows what he would do in a situation like this."

Nodding, they all go to their feet.

"Let's do this," Damon snarled, stalking out the door, Matt trailing along behind him.

… . … . … . … . … . …

Elena was sitting on her bed atop the sky blue, cotton comforter, angrily scribbling in her diary. Where the hell were Stefan and Damon? One of them surely should have found them by now. They had to at least know they were gone…

She looked up when Caroline opened her door and snuck inside, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Hey," she muttered to the blonde, finishing her sentence and closing the small green book.

"Hey," Caroline echoed, creeping across the room and perching on the bed beside Elena, pulling her legs up to her chest, her yellow sundress falling wispily at her ankles.

"What are you doing in here?" Elena questioned, setting her diary down on the bed beside her, facing Caroline. Caroline rolled her china blue eyes, shaking her head.

"I snuck up here when Klaus went outside to 'tend to his hybrids'. He's driving me crazy, Elena!"

"Why? What did he do this time?" Elena asked with a tone of anger in her voice. If Klaus had touched her…

"He's being so… sweet!" Caroline said with disgust, shaking her head. "He keeps telling me how beautiful I am, and how much he would love to show me the world, and buy me dresses and paint me ponies…" She shook her head with irritation. "I'm starting to hate ponies, Elena! I officially hate ponies, and I _love _ponies!"

Elena couldn't help but snicker at that phrase, shaking her head. "How can he possibly be making you _hate ponies?_"

Caroline just shook her head. "I don't want him to draw me something that I love. It would be so much easier to hate his _romantic drawings _if he would just draw me a slug or something. But nooooo, he has to paint me _ponies! _Do you know how hard it is to look at possibly the most beautiful painting of an adorable horse in existence, and have to tell him you hate it, just because _he _drew it? It's not fair to the pony, Elena!"

Elena couldn't help it; she burst into hysterical laughter. Everything about that statement was just too ridiculous.

"It's not funny!" Caroline snapped, and Elena shook her head as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks, wiping them away with her sleeve.

"No… no, I _know _it's not… But… _ponies, _Caroline? Are you really going to blame the pony in his painting for the way it makes you feel?"

Frowning, Caroline shifted awkwardly. "Of course. That's all it makes me feel; disgust that he drew it, and adoration for the pony."

Shaking her head, Elena picked up her diary again. "Let's just put it this way, Caroline; you hating all ponies just because Klaus draws them, would have been like me hating all crows just because Damon had one."

Caroline frowned and leaned against the headboard of Elena's bed, shaking her head. "It isn't the same thing, Elena. Damon… well, he's Damon. This is _Klaus._"

Sighing, Elena patted her friend's arm as she picked up her diary again. "Just keep up the good work, Care; keep doing what you've done so far today and we'll be out of here before the week is over."

Frowning, Caroline stood up. "You just think this is all a big joke, don't you? How would you feel if you had to pretend to like someone you really just wanted dead? How would you feel if you were doing it to protect your best friend, and she didn't once even say _thank you?_" Shaking her head, she glared at Elena. "I'm glad you find my misfortune so entertaining. The next time you get confused by your obvious feelings for Damon, don't come crying to me."

Storming from the room, Caroline slammed the door, leaving Elena stunned behind her.

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Caroline, love! There you are! I have a…"

Klaus frowned when Caroline walked down the stairs and brushed straight past him, walking into the parlor and plopping herself down on the couch, crossing her arms and glaring into the distance. Something had clearly upset her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, taking a few cautious steps toward her. He didn't want to set her off; they had had such a good day, after all.

"Nothing you need to know about," she grumbled, turning her head away from him.

Closing the distance between them and sitting beside her, Klaus resisted the powerful urge to tuck her loose blonde curls behind her ear. "Did you and Elena have a spat again?"

"It's none of your business, okay?" Caroline snapped, shifting away from him. Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. I just thought you… may want to confide in someone, that's all."

"I'd like to confide in my mother, but you won't let me go home!" she yelled, tears sparkling in her eyes as she turned angrily to face him again. Klaus frowned, his brow furrowing.

"I thought you said you were going to agree to my conditions? That you would try to get to know me better?"

"Why does it have to be in the middle of nowhere? Why can't I get to know you in Mystic Falls?" she cried, and he scowled.

"Because you won't give me the time of day there! Here, you have no choice!"

"That's ridiculous!" she cried, leaping to her feet. "You can't just _force _people to like you, Klaus! You have to actually make an attempt to be in their lives! You don't just kidnap them late at night and hold them hostage!"

"I have made countless attempts to be in your life!" he shouted, standing to glare down at her through his pale blue eyes. "You want nothing to do with me!"

"Of course I don't!" she hissed, taking a step closer. "You tried to _kill _me before! You turned my boyfriend into a _hybrid,_ and then you _made him attack me!_"

"It was bound to happen eventually anyway, love," he hissed venomously. "Tyler would bore of you. He's far too restless to settle down with someone. Give it a few decades and he'd spot a new little plaything, and toss you to the side. You deserve far better." Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and stalked from the room, storming up the stairs and slamming the door to the study. Caroline winced as the house shook, glaring after him as tears leaked from her eyes.

_Tyler would never…!_

She froze. Only one thing was running through her mind at the moment; a name.

_Vicki Donovan. _

Tyler had treated her like crap, like nothing. He had changed, or so she had thought… but could people really change that much? What if Tyler really _did _get bored of her? What would she do then?

… . … . … . … . … . …

"Oh Barrrbie…" Damon purred as he opened the door to the Mikaelson manor and walked inside without bothering to knock, Matt following in pursuit. "I have Ken here with me, and something tells me he'd _really_ love to party with you."

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, flushing as they walked toward the ballroom.

"Such a shame I prefer crystal over plastic, then," Rebekah said as she flounced down the stairs, causing them both to turn around and face her. "Not to mention I'm not a big fan of others brushing my hair, nor undressing me everywhere."

Damon smirked as she approached them. "That's not what your attitude was last night."

"How charming," she said flippantly, turning away from him and giving Matt a small smile. "Hello, Matthew."

Matt simply nodded at her, and Rebekah's smile slipped.

"Still angry over what my big brother did? Honestly, I had no part in that."

"Did you have any part in your other big brother taking Caroline and Elena?" Matt asked, and Rebekah's frown deepened.

"No, I did not." Scowling, she turned to Damon again. "I already told you that. If that's all you came here for, I'm afraid you've wasted your time yet again."

"Rebekah, please," Matt said, knowing that the next few witty words to come out of Damon's mouth would likely result in something fairly painful for the both of them. "If you know something, anything, then tell us. It's important that we get our friends back from your brother."

Rebekah turned back to him, her frown remaining, but seeming to soften a bit. "You have feelings for them both, don't you?" she asked softly, and Matt blushed, not confirming nor denying her statement. Rebekah sighed.

"I don't know where Nik is. He wouldn't tell me. If he calls with any information, I promise to relay it back to you. Now please, if that will be all, leave me be. I have important things to do."

"Like what?" Damon snorted. "Running for prom queen?"

Rebekah scowled at him, turning on her heel and stalking toward the stairs. "Get out of my house, Damon, before I get Kol to finish what you started."

Rolling his eyes, Damon headed for the door. "Come on, Mutt; let's go. This was a waste of time."

"In a minute," Matt said, and Damon frowned, but shrugged and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Rebekah?" Matt asked, walking toward the foot of the stairs. She paused half way up and turned to face him, wiping the tears that had been slipping down her cheeks before she did so.

"Yes, Matt?" she asked, and he gave her a small smile.

"I had fun last night. You know, before your brother broke my hand."

Rebekah gave a small laugh and smiled at him. "I'm glad… I enjoyed myself, as well. It was nice to be there with someone who I hadn't compelled."

Grinning, Matt nodded. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Rebekah nodded eagerly, feeling her spirits lift. "You certainly shall."

Giving her a small, slightly awkward wave, Matt turned and followed after Damon. Rebekah finished walking up the stairs and headed for the room she had claimed as her own, smiling all the way.

… . … . … . … . … . …

Quietly walking toward the tall, mahogany door, Caroline knocked quietly.

"What?" Klaus snapped from inside, and Caroline flinched.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice breaking from the tears she had shed, and heard him stand up and approach the door. When he opened it, his expression was cold.

"Come to yell at me some more? Insult my paintings? Inform me of how heartless I am?"

Caroline remained silent for a moment before slowly shaking her head, a few more tears escaping. "No."

Klaus had been prepared to offer up a witty retort, and was taken aback by her response. "No…?"

"No, I'm not going to insult you," she mumbled, wiping her tears away with humiliation. "I came to tell you that you were right."

"I… was right?"

She nodded and walked around him into the room, Klaus slowly turning and shutting the door behind her, rather interested in what she had to say.

"About Tyler," she said quietly, sitting down in the chair behind the desk. "After what you said, I started thinking. Thinking of what he was like before he turned… thinking of all the girls he screwed over. I mean, why should I be any different? Just because he said he loved me? He told Vicki that he loved her, too, and look what happened with them? I'm worthless; just another stupid chapter in the book of girls Tyler Lockwood has fucked."

Klaus frowned and shook his head, walking closer to her, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You are _not _worthless," he said firmly, gazing down into her eyes. "You're wonderful. You're enchanting, and stunning, and only someone truly incredible would be able to catch my attention, Caroline Forbes. Don't you _dare _let yourself think otherwise," he said, his eyes narrowing, "or we will have a serious problem."

Caroline frowned a bit, but it wasn't full of as much hatred as it normally would be. "So what; I can't hate myself, or you'll kill me?"

Frowning, he released her chin and took a step back. "I would never kill you, Caroline. That's one thing you can be certain of."

"How can I be so sure?" she said, tears still prickling at the corners of her eyes and she stared over at him, clutching the arms of the chair she was seated in. "What if I let you get to me, let you do whatever you wanted, and, in the end, I turned out to not be satisfactory? Would you kill me then?"

Grinning a bit impishly, Klaus shook his head. "I highly doubt you would be unsatisfactory, love."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and looked away. "You're disgusting…"

Klaus laughed a bit, shaking his head and approaching her again, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear, making her blue eyes drift back up to his face.

"Come somewhere with me," he said softly. "I've had a surprise planned for you since before we had our row, and I'd very much enjoy still showing it to you."

"Where is it?" Caroline asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "If it's in your bedroom, you can go to hell."

Klaus laughed again, a bit more loudly this time, shaking his head as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "No, no; nothing like that, love." He smirked, leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "Not until you're ready, that is."

Caroline wiggled backward away from him, her eyes still narrowed with suspicion. "Then where _is _it?"

"Well, if I told you, it would simply give away the surprise; the location is far too obvious. Just trust me, Caroline; do you think you can do that?"

_Trust Klaus? Like hell! But… he seemed harmless enough, at the moment. It wasn't like she had anything to lose. _

Sighing, she headed toward the door. "I don't trust you," she muttered, "But I'll go with you."

Klaus grinned with almost boyish excitement, rushing forward and grabbing her hand. "Come," he said, pulling her out into the hall and toward the stairs. "You're going to love it!"


End file.
